The Tale Of You & Me
by PunkPoetry
Summary: 'The truth being that I do remember what she told me at prom and I remember our conversation before she left for New York and the one after the accident and the one before her stupid wedding. I remember the first day I saw her and all the other times that she broke my heart.' College!Faberry


**Hi, I asked for a prompt on Tumblr and tumblr user: deangilbert said this: 'I think some college!faberry would be awesome. Maybe the first time Quinn goes to see Rachel or vice versa. Any college!faberry, really.' So I wrote this. Maybe not as fluffy as I first planned but it's going to be multi chapter so hopefully, it gets better. **

_19:24 November 27th 2012_

_Hi Quinn,_

_I know you've probably been busy lately and I get it, I do. I'm busy too but I really miss all of you, I wish I could there with you all in Lima but I have too much work to do. I probably won't have time to visit you anytime soon but maybe you have some spare time? Don't worry if you don't but I remember how much you loved New York last time you were here._

_You remember what I told you at prom, right?_

_You're more than your failures, don't let them define you._

_Please reply,_

_Rachel Berry x_

The tenth email. Tenth. Each one more desperate than the last. The truth being that I do remember what she told me at prom and I remember our conversation before she left for New York and the one after the accident and the one before her stupid wedding. I remember the first day I saw her and all the other times that she broke my heart.

The first email she sent was a stupid apology. Apologies mean that it happen again, that it was a mistake. It was stupid because I was stupid for crying at it. I was stupid for replying. I was stupid for thinking she would be any different from them. It was all stupid. I haven't spoken to her since then. I haven't replied or even acknowledged her existence. I know Santana has been speaking to her, telling her about the things I've done, the things I'm doing.

That's why I stopped talking to Santana and the rest of them too. I changed my phone number and I even moved out of my dorm room, just to be sure. The new apartment is further away than my last one and it means that I have to walk further because I don't drive anymore but that doesn't matter. I had to do it, they just don't understand anymore. Well, Brittany does, she understands me too well. I had to cut off contact, to protect her from me. To protect Rachel from me. To protect myself from them. From her. Still, I couldn't bring myself to delete my email account.

…

A month after Thanksgiving and a few weeks after not talking to any of my friends from high school I'd received 28 emails from Rachel, nearly one for everyday. Some of them were short as if she'd just managed to squeeze them in between classes but some of them were long as if she'd stayed up all night writing them. My favourites were usually received on Saturday nights, NYADA was obviously still big on parties, the only difference with other schools being they usually sang a lot. Or maybe Rachel just sang a lot. Either way, Rachel is always drunk on Saturdays and drunk Rachel is oversharing and cute. She can't spell properly and some of the things she says I don't understand but she's still Rachel so she still writes long sentences and uses big words but she doesn't seem to care about sounding clever as much.

She's also sweet and doesn't try to make me feel guilty for ignoring her or try to get me to reply, she just talks. She tells me about her week and she tells me that she wishes I was with her. It usually takes me until Sunday morning to read them and I wonder how she writes so much whilst intoxicated. Sometimes, I read them over again just to stop myself from replying to beg her for more words.

After I wake up on Sunday, I usually find another email in my inbox, telling me how bad she feels after last night and how much wants to eat bacon because Kurt is wafting it in her face and it smells good. And again she doesn't tell me to reply but she tells me again what she's doing (usually watching a really bad reality show or overly cheesy movie) and that she wishes I was there. I can imagine her sat on a sofa, in a sweater that is far too big for her, wrapped up in a blanket with a coffee cup in a hand. I wish I was there too.

…

Classes are difficult and the work is hard but I like it. I've always loved to learn, yeah some of it is boring and the lecturers can be really dull but it is amazing and there's really no better place than Yale for me right now. The people on the other hand, I don't like so much. Everyone seems overly preppy and excited about everything. The guys think that just because I'm pretty that they can just come over and talk to me but it's really uncomfortable and as soon as they see me get all awkward, they leave. Some girls have tried to hit on me too but they're slightly more subtle about it.

I went to a party the first week I got here, I mostly just sat by myself and drank. Free beer. I thought that maybe some guys might try to talk to me and it get all weird and I'd have to leave but it was only girls that asked me if I wanted to dance or if I wanted a drink. They made it seem like such a casual thing that I might have even considered saying yes to a few of them. I talked to one of them for awhile. I left after that but it was nice to speak to her, it was as if being gay wasn't even a thing anymore, in fact people seemed to not like the people who were making a big deal of it.

Since the party I haven't left my room for anything other than classes, buying food and of course I had to go back to Lima. I live on my own so it's not too much of a big deal. I spent Christmas and New Years alone watching stupid cheesy movies, like I imagine Rachel doing but with someone there beside her. I got her first email since Christmas Eve this morning and I've been distracting myself using youtube ever since I got the notification. The subject read: _I'm sorry, Quinn._

….

_9:03 January 3rd 2013_

_Hi Quinn,_

_I still don't know if you're getting these but the fact that you haven't deleted your account is giving me hope that you are. I spent most of the holiday with my dad's, sorry that I haven't sent a message since then but I haven't gotten much privacy. I hope your holiday was good. I've talked to Santana...When was the last time you talked to you mom? I'm trying to not get into your business here but why haven't you spoken to her? I get you not wanting to talk to us, especially me but you're mom, really? Even if it's something she's done, she's really trying to talk to you, maybe you could just give her one conversation just to tell her you're okay._

_I wish you would let me in because I can't deal with this for much longer. Kurt's starting to worry that I'm not going to classes and not leaving the apartment. I need to know you're okay. Your mom's called the campus and they say that you don't want any of your information shared so she doesn't know where you are living and she's scared for you, Quinn. This might be my last email for a while, I'll never give up on you but it's hurting me too much to write these everyday and I can't do it anymore. I still have another week until the start of classes again and I need to be ready to leave my apartment. They're going to kick me out if I don't go back. I have to get past this if you're never going to respond._

_I'm sorry Quinn, I'll be here when you decide to talk,_

_Rachel._

That was the first message without a kiss. She sounded sad in the other emails but this, this was something completely different. She's not been going to classes? She's staying in her apartment? That makes no sense. I'm here, she has to know that I'm really okay. She has to.

This is my fault, I'm making her sad. Why am I pretending to not care so much? I could just forget her, move on with my life. Delete the emails and my account. If I didn't care I would have already. I would have slept with that girl at that party and I would be enjoying my life right now. I wouldn't be hiding away in my apartment. I do care.

**_9:58 January 3rd_**

**_501 Saint Ronan Street._**

_**Don't tell anyone.**_

_**Quinn x**_

_10:02 January 3rd_

_I'll be there at 2pm._

_Thank-you,_

_Rachel xx_

**I'm aware that Yale freshman and sophomore students have to live on campus but I had ignored this, please excuse that. I've tried to keep everything else as true as possible such as her holiday dates. Quinn's address is a real road but I think that number doesn't exist.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please check out The Tale Of You & Me by Wild Child. **


End file.
